


Stars

by thegreatwordologist



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatwordologist/pseuds/thegreatwordologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker starts to wonder at his reactions to Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Joker knows that he can be a son of a bitch. It's gotten him into trouble more than once. But he also knows he's the best, and he won't let being a son of a bitch stand in the way of everyone else recognizing it, too. So when Shepard starts asking about his personal life, he attacks.

It's only later, well after righteous indignation has given way to sheepishness and sheepishness in turn has given way to introspection, that he wonders if there wasn't something more to her questions than a simple need to "know everyone aboard my ship." Maybe, just maybe, the fact that he first thinks of stars when he sees Shepard's eyes isn't because he's always staring at them out of the windows in front of his station. Maybe those thoughts have a little more to do with Shepard the woman, instead of Shepard the commander.


End file.
